FGO GO
by revdb
Summary: Written for April Fools 2018. Follow Guda on their quest to become the best Servant Master along with their starter Servant, Mashu. This is a crackfic, not to be taken seriously. Brought to you by the writer of the Insane Gudako series.
1. FGO GO 1

**Chapter 1: F/GO GO**

* * *

"Yo, Professor Romani!" Gudako rushed through the front door of Professor Romani's lab, eager to get her first Servant and become a Servant Master. "Sorry I'm late, I accidentally overslept!"

"Ah, Gudako-chan. Are you here for your first Servant?" Romani asked.

"Yeah! I haven't decided if I wanted a Sumanai Saber, or maybe I should get a cute and sparkly Marie Antoinette."

"Now, now, lets not rush. Let me see what Servants we have left, and then you can- uh oh." Romani frowned as he searched the archives for Heroic Spirits.

"Eh? What's wrong, professor?" Gudako asked.

"We seem to have run out of Servants to give out. I'm sorry." Romani replied sadly.

"W-what?" Gudako looked like she was about to cry.

"W-wait, I think there might be one more Servant left somewhere!" Romani quickly interjected as he saw Gudako begin to tear up. "Lemme dig around the drawers here, and- oh, here it is."

He pulled out a peculiar gray Servant card.

"This here is an experimental new type of Servant that Chaldea made, called a Demi-Servant. She might not be the easiest to start out with for a beginner, but if you train and bond with her, I'm sure she'll become very powerful. Would you like to take her in?"

"Woah, you're really giving this to me?" Gudako asked. Romani nodded as he held out the card.

Gudako looked at it in awe as she held it in her hand.

"Go on, try letting her out."

Gudako nodded as she threw the card in the air. It split open as a beam of light shot out, and a purple-haired girl with purple armor and a large shield materialized.

"A-ah, hello there. I ask of you, are you my Senpai?" the girl meekly asked.

"Yes!" Gudako ran up and hugged her. "I'm Gudako, what's your name?"

"I-I'm Mashu Kyrielight. It's nice to meet you, Senpai."

"Good to see that you're both getting along." Romani spoke up. "She's a very unique Servant, so there are a few things that you need to know, Gudako."

"I'm listening." Gudako replied.

"First of all, she is a Shielder-class Servant. That means she has no class affinity whatsoever, so she has no advantages, but at the same time, she also has no weaknesses."

Gudako simply nodded.

"Also, her Noble Phantasm seems to be incomplete. Right now, she can only use a pseudo-deployment of her Noble Phantasm, which is currently called Lord Chaldeas. We hope that as you bond and battle with her, she'll eventually unlock her true Noble Phantasm."

"Cool! I'll be sure to have her max ascended in no time!" Gudako declared, making Mashu blush.

"That's good, Gudako. She's the only one of her kind, so make sure you take good care of her, okay?"

"Don't worry, Professor Romani, I will love her and spend time with my cute eggplant every day!" Gudako enthusiastically shouted, making Mashu blush even harder.

"Haha, that's good! I know you'll be a good Master!" Romani replied. "Now, let's make sure you're completely prepared for your journey. Let me see your hand."

Gudako stuck out her right hand. "Very good, you have the Command Seals already... here, you need this."

Romani handed a smartphone over to Gudako.

"That's the ServantDex, just point the camera at a Servant and it'll tell you everything you need to know. It works the same as a regular smartphone, you can use it to get a map of the surrounding area and make calls just like a normal phone. You can manage all of your Servants with it too, just remember that you can only carry six Servants with you at the same time. If you catch more, it'll automatically get sent to the Second Archives."

Gudako pointed her ServantDex at Mashu.

 _Mashu Kyrielight, the Shield Demi-Servant._

 _An experimental Demi-Servant created by the Chaldea Security Organization, there is not much information on her due to a lack of field testing. Appears to be an Arts oriented Servant, her pseudo-Noble Phantasm is Lord Chaldeas, a defensive Arts-type NP. It is speculated that it is possible for her to gain a proper Noble Phantasm with enough bond levels and battle experience with a compatible Master, but that cannot be confirmed at this time._

 _Her class is Shielder. An extra class with no affinities, it deals and takes neutral damage from all other Servants._

"Wow, that was pretty useful. You're so cool, Mashu!"

"A-ah, thank you, Senpai." Mashu replied quietly.

"Here, take this too. Here's the standard starting outfit for new Masters as well as a backpack. Go ahead and get changed in the back room over there." Romani pointed to a door in the back of his lab.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

Gudako emerged from the back room in her brand new uniform. It consisted of black leggings and a black undershirt, black shorts and a white cropped jacket, along with a pair of sneakers and fingerless gloves. She had a Servant Card holder secured to her belt. On her back was a backpack and on her head was a black baseball cap with a Chaldea logo on the front. All in all, it was a functional, stylish look.

"Looking good, Gudako. Now you look like a real Servant Master." Romani complimented her.

"Can I go now?" Gudako asked excitedly.

"No, not yet. We need to have a Servant battle first! It's a rite of passage for all new Masters!" Romani pulled out a bronze Servant card.

"Woah, sweet! Let's go, Mashu!"

"Y-yes, Senpai! I'll do my best!"

"Blackbeard, I choose you!" Romani exclaimed as he threw the card. A middle-aged topless man with a black beard and a hook attached to his right hand appeared.

In response, Gudako pointed her ServantDex at the new Servant.

 _Edward Teach, also known as Blackbeard, one of the most famous pirates in history._

 _One of the most infamous pirates of all time, even his own subordinates considered him to be an incarnation of the devil. However, he becomes a massive pervert and seems to have become an otaku when summoned in the modern era. His Noble Phantasm is Queen Anne's Revenge._ _His current class is Rider._

"Ohohoho, who's this pretty young lady?"

"Senpai, the way he's staring at me makes me feel extremely uncomfortable."

"Alright, Mashu, lets get ready to beat him up!"

"Yes, Master. Mashu Kyrielight, preparing for combat!"

"Go Blackbeard, attack her with your hook!" Romani ordered as Blackbeard ran towards Mashu lecherously.

"Mashu, block it with your shield and counterattack!"

Blackbeard swiped his hook towards Mashu's chest, but was stopped by her shield. She quickly thrust the shield forward, shoving him back.

 _Think fast, Gudako. How do we exploit his weakness...wait, that's it!_

"Mashu, seduce him with your body!"

"W-w-w-what?! I d-don't know how to do that!" Mashu cried out.

"Just squeeze your boobs or something, that'll show 'em!"

"U-um, how do you like t-these?" Mashu stuttered as she squeezed her breasts in front of Blackbeard, who was immediately totally paralyzed and began nosebleeding.

Shaking off her embarrassment, she picked up her shield and bashed his skull in, knocking him out.

"We did it, Mashu!" Gudako ran up and hugged her Servant. "You were really amazing!"

"A-ah, thank you, Senpai." Mashu replied with a small smile.

"Unbelievable," Romani commented as he returned Blackbeard into his card form. "To think that you could exploit his weakness so fast and score a one hit knockout, you have amazing Master potential, Gudako!"

"Ahaha, thanks, but it was Mashu here who did all of the work." Gudako replied as she pat Mashu on the head.

"Either way, you've passed your initiation, so this is your reward to help you get started." Romani pulled out a gift card from his lab coat and handed it over. "You need gift cards to buy more Saint Quartz for catching Servants, so don't waste them needlessly. Also, when you defeat another Master in a battle, you get to take half of their money. Microtransactions aren't cheap, you know."

"Yay! Thanks, Professor, you're the best!"

"Before you leave, go visit Da Vinci at her shop, she'll sort you out with supplies. You know where her shop is, right?"

"Yeah, don't worry, Professor. Return, Mashu!"

"Y-yes, Senpai!" Mashu replied as she turned back into her card form.

* * *

 _At Da Vinci's shop_

"Da Vinci, I need supplies!" Gudako shouted as she pushed the door open.

"Welcome, Gudako-chan! Is it your first day?"

"Yep! Romani told me to come here to get supplies!"

"Alright, let me get the starter pack for you real quick." Da Vinci reached under the counter and pulled out a small box of supplies.

"Here it is. We have some dried food, packaged water and outdoor cooking kit here. Over here is a first aid kit, and this is a small jewel to quickly restore your prana in an emergency. There's a space blanket and a poncho to keep warm in case you have to sleep outside, a fire starter and some iodine tablets in case you want to avoid using magecraft for any reason. Here's a survival guidebook for newbie magi to help survive in adverse conditions. Also instead of handing out regular knives, we're giving out a Black Key to all new Masters since we seem to have a surplus right now. Just push a bit of prana into the hilt and you'll get a good blade to work with, it's very useful."

"Thanks a lot!" Gudako closed up the supply kit, noticing that it fit perfectly into her standard-issue backpack. "Wow, it fits perfectly."

"Of course, I designed everything myself." Da Vinci said proudly. "Now, you also get a 3* Craft Essence to start with. May I ask who your starting Servant is? Fergus mac Roich seems to be rather popular lately. His power and easygoing personality makes him a good pick for newbie Masters. The loyalty displayed by most Japanese Servants are also quite beginner-friendly, especially Kiyohime."

"Ah, Professor Romani gave me this Servant. Come out, Mashu!" Gudako held out her Servant card and released Mashu.

"Oh, hello, Da Vinci." Mashu greeted her politely.

"Wow, Romani entrusted you with Miss Kyrielight? I have to say, this is rather unexpected. It shows that he has a lot of faith in your abilities, Gudako-chan!"

"I-is that so?" Gudako scratched the back of her head.

"Of course, Miss Kyrielight isn't a Servant that we can just hand out to anyone, you know. I'm happy for you, Mashu, you can finally go out and explore the world. Now, where were we? That's right, the Craft Essence. Hmm... what would be a good choice for Miss Kyrielight..." Da Vinci muttered to herself as she flipped through a book listing all of the available Craft Essences.

"Ah, here's a good one. Dragon's Meridian, start off the battle with 30% NP filled. Sorcery Ore is also a good choice, as it increases NP gain by 15%. Both are good for a defensive Servant like her, but it's up to you."

"Hmm... I think I'll take the Sorcery Ore."

Da Vinci handed the Craft Essence to Gudako, who promptly equipped it onto Mashu.

"And the last thing on the list for new Masters is the free Saint Quartz. We'll start you off with thirty of them, but you'll have to pay for your own supplies and Quartz from now on, okay? Just come back here if you ever need to buy anything."

Gudako quickly put the valuable Quartz away in an easily accessible pocket on the side of her backpack. "Thanks a lot, Da Vinci!"

"Be safe! Don't be afraid to come back to Chaldea if it gets too dangerous!" Da Vinci called out as Gudako and Mashu left the shop.

"My, they grow up so fast..." Da Vinci said to herself before turning back to tend to her shop.

* * *

 _Back in Professor Romani's lab..._

"We're back!" Gudako called out as she entered the lab.

"Oh, welcome back, you two. Are you both fully prepared?"

"Yep, we got all the supplies ready!"

"Very well, come over here and we'll pick out a good place to rayshift to." Romani motioned for Gudako and Mashu to follow him to a large screen on the side of the wall. Together, they looked at a large image of the world map.

"Hmm, the Great Holy Grail War in Romania probably isn't the best for a beginner, there's too many people running around over there. Fuyuki, perhaps? The Fifth War should be a pretty nice place for a beginner... the Fourth one is rather brutal, so that's no good. Moon Cell is definitely a no-no, way too dangerous in there. The Tokyo Grail Wars are also pretty dangerous too. Alright, the Fifth Holy Grail War in Fuyuki seems like the best one for you at the moment, Gudako."

"Hey, what's this one? There's another marker here at Fuyuki."

"Oh, that one leads to a Grail War where people literally "wear" the Servant over their bodies by using the class cards on themselves. It's not really beginner friendly. Tell you what, if you can do well in the Fifth Grail War in Fuyuki, I'll let you try the alternate Class Card Grail War if you want."

"I'll think about it. But for now, the Fifth Grail War is fine. Is there anything I should know?" Gudako asked.

"That Grail War is probably the least bloody, at least compared to all the others. There's a good mix of 3* and 4* Servants running around in there, and I heard that you might run into a 5* Gilgamesh if you're really lucky. Promise me you won't confront Gilgamesh until you're truly ready, though, I don't want a promising young Master like you dying on me because you weren't prepared."

"Don't worry, I promise. Me and Mashu will be careful!"

Romani nodded. "Very well, then. If you're all set, then step in that rayshift coffin over there. Oh, and please return Mashu into her card form, it's easier to rayshift one person instead of two."

Gudako did as he asked before stepping into the coffin. Romani gave one last warning before he closed the coffin.

"If things get too hairy in there, just call Chaldea with your phone and we'll pull you out. Just don't do it too often or it'll look bad on your Master record! People that get pulled out are barred from rayshifting for at least a week before they're allowed to go back in."

"Alright, Professor, I'll keep that in mind."

"And be on guard as soon as you arrive, if you're unlucky, you might get rayshifted straight into a battle zone, so be careful."

Gudako nodded once more.

"Alright, just close your eyes and stay still. Commencing rayshift in five... four... three... two... one..."

The last thing Gudako felt was the space around her bending.


	2. FGO GO 2

Gudako opened her eyes and saw that she had been summoned into someone's shed. Behind her was a red-haired boy on the ground and in front of her was a man in blue tights about to stab the boy with his spear.

Gudako blinked. _Woah, it's a wild Cu Chulainn!_ she thought to herself.

The boy blinked.

The man in blue tights blinked.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" Gudako asked.

"I'm just here to kill this kid here. Er, are you his sister or something? You two look alike."

"Nah, it's just a coincidence."

"Alright then. Hey, at least you don't have to die alone, kid. The pretty girl can join you."

"Get out of here! Run away!" the boy shouted.

"Well that's rude, we just met and you're already trying to kill me. Shielder, I choose you!" Gudako pulled out a Servant card and threw it in one smooth movement.

Mashu appeared and immediately placed herself in front of the spearman.

"What the hell?!" the Lancer immediately got into a defensive position. "You're a Master?!"

"Get 'em, Mashu!" Gudako ordered.

"Yes, Senpai! Preparing to engage!" Mashu raised her shield as she clashed with the blue Servant.

Gudako quickly pointed her ServantDex at the spearman.

 _Cu Chulainn, the Hound of Ulster._

 _A famous hero of Ireland that is most famous for wielding the cursed spear, Gae Bolg, a weapon that leaves wounds that do not heal. A powerful hero with relatively balanced stats, but he boasts great agility and endurance, making him very difficult to kill once you also factor in his Battle Continuation. However, his luck is terrible._

 _His current class is Lancer, though he qualifies for many other classes as well._

"Hey, what's your name?" Gudako asked the boy.

"I'm Emiya Shirou. Thanks for saving me."

"Yeah, no problem. I'm Fujimaru Ritsuka, but you can just call me Gudako. The girl with the shield is my Servant, Mashu."

"It's nice to meet you, Fujimaru-san. Can you tell me what's going on?" Shirou asked.

"I'll explain later. I gotta focus on this battle over here."

Lancer stabbed and swiped furiously, but they were all getting blocked by Mashu's shield.

"Damn, my speed is no good against her shield. If only that bastard priest didn't order me to hold back my strength."

"If only I had more experience, I could protect Senpai better..."

Lancer stabbed and thrust, but was unable to force his way through her shield. It was like fighting a brick wall.

"You know what? Screw the priest, I'm ending this right now!" The cursed spear in Lancer's hand radiated powerful killing intent as it flared up.

"Mashu, get ready to use your Noble Phantasm!"

"E-eh?! I've never done this before!"

"I believe in you, so believe in the me that believes in you!"

Mashu gulped as she faced the bloodthirsty weapon. _If Senpai trusts me that much, then I-_

 _"Your heart is mine! **Gae Bolg!**_ "

"I can do this! Deploying Noble Phantasm!"

Mashu slammed her shield down on the ground as a segment of a castle wall materialized and stopped Gae Bolg head on. The crimson spear slowly dug into the wall, but a combination of factors, such as Mashu's superior luck stat and her will to protect, the fact that Mashu's shield carried the concept of "defending", and the Command Seal that forced Lancer to hold back meant that the attack could not successfully breach Mashu's defenses. The wall won out as it repelled Gae Bolg.

"Tch, so my undodgeable blow ended up getting blocked instead... damn you for making me hold back, Kotomine!"

"Deployment of Noble Phantasm was a success, Master!" Mashu shouted.

"Next time I won't be holding back! You got lucky today!" Cu Chulainn shouted as he prepared to escape.

"There won't be a next time! Take this!" Gudako threw a Saint Quartz at the Lancer while his magical energy was exhausted by his Noble Phantasm.

"What the fu-" was all he could say before he got sucked inside. The Quartz glowed and shook a few times before it flattened out and turned into a card.

"Yes! We did it Mashu!" Gudako picked up the card of Cu Chulainn and gave Mashu a high five.

"Excellent command, Senpai. We did it!" Mashu replied cheerfully.

"Woah..." Shirou had watched the whole thing in awe. It was the first time he had watched the high-speed combat of superhumans up close, and he was left speechless.

"Hey, you alright? There's this bloodstain on your chest." Gudako asked.

"Ah, yeah. He stabbed me in the heart earlier, but someone saved my life. It's just a bit sore."

"Here, take off your shirt," Gudako ordered as she prepared to pull out her first aid kit from her bag. "Can't have a fellow Protagonist dying on me, after all."

Shirou blushed but he did as she asked. He wasn't really sure what the comment about a Protagonist meant, though.

"Looks like you just have a few cuts and bruises here and there. Hand me the antiseptic and bandages, Mashu."

"Yes, Senpai." Mashu dutifully pulled out the appropriate items from the first aid kit.

Shirou winced as the antiseptic made his cuts sting. Gudako skillfully bandaged up the few cuts he had.

"There we go, you should be fine if you take it easy."

"Thanks again," Shirou put his shirt back on. "Now, can you explain what's going on-"

"Oh my god, Mashu, look." Gudako cried out as she showed Mashu her phone. "This dude's house is a ServantStop!"

"Now we don't have to worry about running out of supplies, Senpai!" Mashu replied as Gudako swiped at a certain spot in the air with her hand. A Saint Quartz, an Ember of Wisdom, and a Bronze Apple spontaneously appeared in front of Gudako.

"Here, Mashu, eat up!" Gudako put the Ember into Mashu's mouth.

Mashu chewed for a bit before swallowing. "I've leveled up, Senpai!"

"Um..." Shirou had a look of pure bewilderment.

"Oh, sorry. Here, let's go inside first."

 _Inside the house..._

"Here, just read this." Gudako handed a copy of the Master's Handbook that was given to all of Chaldea's Masters. "It'll explain what sort of thing you've gotten yourself into."

"Um, alright..." As Shirou read through the pages, his eyes got wider and wider.

"You mean I've gotten myself involved in some war to the death?!"

"Basically, yeah. I mean, you already have the Command Seals on your hand, so you got picked already."

"Oh my gosh, what do I do? I'm a terrible magus." Shirou cried out.

"You should summon a Servant soon before anyone else tries to kill you. And that'll definitely happen, even with plot armor, you'll still get a Bad End if you don't make wise choices."

Shirou was slightly confused by her last sentence, was that some sort of technical jargon that he didn't understand? He understood the important part, though, which was to summon a Servant as soon as possible so he wouldn't get slaughtered.

"You should probably go rest up first. You don't wanna do any summoning rituals when you're exhausted. Just wake up early or something to do the summoning."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I don't really know you but you seem like a good person, so feel free to stay for the night." Shirou replied.

"Thanks a lot, we didn't really want to camp outside. Mashu, do you need any normal clothing?"

"Ah, yes, Senpai. I forgot to grab clothing for my human form before we left Chaldea..."

Shirou soon returned with a plain white shirt and black pants. "I hope these are fine, Mashu-san. I don't really have any spare clothes for a girl, so..."

"Ah, it's fine. Thank you very much, Emiya-san."

"It's getting late, so I guess I'll go to sleep. You two are welcome to help yourselves to a room."

"Okay, thanks a lot, Emiya!" Gudako replied as he left.

The two of them decided to just share the same room since Mashu wanted to make sure her Senpai was safe. Mashu dematerialized her Servant form and put on the shirt and pants. It was a good fit, except the shirt was a bit tight around the chest.

"Hmm... we are going to have to buy you some more regular clothes tomorrow." Gudako said while staring at Mashu's chest intently.

"A-ah, that would be a good idea, Senpai." Mashu replied with a blush.

"Well, let's go to sleep, we'll get everything sorted out tomorrow-"

"Senpai, I sense a Servant nearby." Mashu spoke up as Gudako's phone began ringing. She quickly checked the screen as it showed a Servant right outside of the house.

"Looks like they're already at the front door. Let's go greet them."

Mashu nodded as she swiftly changed into her armor and shield.

* * *

 _At the front door..._

Tohsaka Rin and her Archer were planning to go into the Emiya residence to make sure that the red-haired boy was okay.

What they didn't expect was for an orange-haired girl and a Servant carrying a huge shield to leave through the front door.

"You!" Rin shouted. "Who are you and what have you done with Emiya-kun?!"

"Oh, him? I've already finished dealing with him (bandaged his wounds and gave him a crash course on the HGW), so don't worry about it."

"W-what? You've already d-dealt with him (slaughtered him while he was defenseless)?" Rin started shaking as she clenched her fists. Archer was also in a state of shock.

"Go, Archer! Kill them!" Rin shouted in a fit of rage. Archer quickly snapped out of his stupor and rushed forwards.

"Oi, what the hell is your problem?! Intercept him, Shielder!" Mashu quickly moved in front of her Master with her shield prepared to block.

Archer fought aggressively with his twin swords, but he found Shielder to be an unexpectedly difficult opponent to battle. Fighting someone that was armed with a shield was definitely not something he had experience in, and his usual style of leaving lethal openings for his opponent to exploit didn't seem to work well against the girl.

"Shielder, use your Mana Defense!"

"Haaaaaaa!" Mashu gathered all of her magical energy into her arms, and the moment Archer's swords made contact with her shield, she took the blow and near-instantly bounced it back in a perfect counter, sending Archer flying.

Mana Defense was one of the skills Mashu had inherited from the mysterious Heroic Spirit that had bonded with her. The opposite of Mana Burst, which temporarily channels a large amount of mana for an explosive attack, Mana Defense focuses on guarding and countering. When used correctly, it can violently repel any incoming attack.

"Now, Shielder, switch out! Go, Lancer!"

Mashu quickly switched out as Gudako threw Lancer's card.

"Augh, what the hell did you do to me?!" Lancer shouted.

"I need you to fight the Archer over there." Gudako pointed at Rin and Archer.

"Hey, wait a minute... I'm free. Oh my god, I'm free from that crazy bastard! I don't really like getting passed around from Master to Master like some sort of plaything, but since you got me away from that crazy priest, I'll let it slide just this once."

"Cool! Go fight him without holding back, just don't kill him. Maybe beat him up a little, I guess."

"Hoh? I like you already, girl. Very well then, I'll just rough him up a bit since it's only the first day!"

While Lancer was facing Archer with his full strength this time, Rin started to fight Gudako directly. Rin fired Gandr after Gandr while Gudako ran around frantically.

"You bastard! You killed my friend, how am I supposed to tell Sakura that he's dead?!" Rin choked out.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Gudako screamed back.

 _Senpai, my Self-Field Defense should be able to aid you even when I'm in card form. As long as she doesn't shoot anything stronger than those Gandrs, you should be able to ignore her magical attacks for the most part._

"Alright, Mashu, let's do this!" Gudako charged straight at Rin as all of her Gandrs simply dissipated when they hit Gudako. Rin tried to use some of her Bajiquan training to physically hit her, but her hits were ineffectual against Mashu's defense boost. Gudako took all the hits like a tank and ended up pinning Rin to the floor.

Meanwhile, Lancer had Archer knocked out on the ground. Thanks to Lancer's advantage over Archers and the fact that he wasn't holding back, the battle ended rather quickly, especially since Cu Chulainn had plenty of pent up aggression.

"*cough* A-are you going to kill me now? If so, then just hurry up and get it over with." Rin coughed out.

"What, why would I do that? Do you think I'm some kind of barbarian?" Gudako asked.

She let Rin go and pushed her aside. "Just go home or something, I dunno. I don't feel like fighting right now, I'm tired and sore all over."

"Y-you're just making fun of me, aren't you?! Fine, I'll be back and avenge Shirou, I swear it on my family name! Oh my gosh, what am I going to tell Sakura?!" Rin ran away sobbing with her Archer in tow.

"Avenge Shirou? What is she talking about?" Gudako asked confusedly.

 _You have defeated Tohsaka Rin and her Archer!  
Reward: Half of Tohsaka Rin's money has been added to your bank account. Bonus reward: Craft Essence - Gandr (4*)_

"Holy crap, that's a lot of zeros! I can buy so much Quartz with this!" Gudako's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her sockets when she saw the amount of money she won off of Rin.

"Hah, that was pretty fun, Master. As long as there's plenty of good fights for me, I'll be happy." Lancer spoke up.

"Yeah, there's more where that came from. Anyways, I'm tired as hell right now. Lancer, return."

"Wha-" Lancer was cut off as he flew into Gudako's hand in his card form. She promptly put him in the card holder on her leg.

Gudako went back into her room in Shirou's house before calling out Mashu.

"Good job, Mashu. It's only been one night, but we've already survived two battles." Gudako praised her favorite eggplant.

"Yes, Senpai, you were really amazing today." Mashu replied as she changed into her shirt and pants.

"Aw, don't say that. You were the one doing the fighting."

"And you were the one in charge of giving out the commands. We both did well today." Mashu gave a gentle smile.

"Yeah, you're absolutely right." Gudako decided to just sleep in her underwear. "Let's go to bed now, we have a long day tomorrow."

"Yes, Senpai."

* * *

Rin was pacing back and forth in her house, her eyes brimming with tears. The news that Shirou was dead would break Sakura, and she would have to be the one to deliver it. Meanwhile, Archer was all beat up and she let him lay on the bed to slowly regenerate.

Sighing, she went over to the phone and started dialing. Her hands were sweaty as she nervously held the phone next to her ear.

"Hello, Matou speaking." Sakura's sleepy voice came out from the speaker.

"Sakura..." Rin gulped. She decided to not beat around the bush any longer.

"Shirou's dead."

The last thing Rin heard was the sound of the phone hitting the ground on the other side of the line.


	3. FGO GO 3

**F/GO GO Chapter 3: Why does everyone want to murder Emiya Shirou?**

* * *

Gudako only managed to get around an hour and a half of sleep before the Servant detector on her phone began blaring loudly, making her groan in annoyance as she checked the screen and turned it off.

"Mashu, does everyone want to murder Shirou or something?"

"I don't know, but it does seem like he's a magnet for trouble, Senpai." Mashu replied as she stretched and yawned.

Gudako looked at the phone screen as it showed the Servant signature getting closer and closer to the house. She sighed as she started biting down on a Bronze Apple for a quick boost in energy and threw her clothes on.

"Come on, Mashu. Jeez, three fights in one night..." she grumbled as Mashu transformed into her Servant form and dutifully followed her Master out of the room.

Gudako stepped out of the house alone while Mashu stayed behind the door. There was a small white-haired girl standing outside.

The girl stared at Gudako intently.

"Did onii-chan turn into a girl?"

Gudako just stared back.

"Um, did I say that out loud? Ahaha, ignore that. I'm Illyasviel von Einzbern, but you can call me Illya. Is this the residence of an Emiya Shirou?" the little girl asked.

"Yeah. Is it urgent? It's like one in the morning right now, come back tomorrow."

"No, I insist. I have some... very urgent business with him." Illya replied while eyeing the Command Seals on Gudako's hands.

"Well, he's sleeping right now, he's probably too exhausted to get up. He's had a long day."

"Oh, is that so? What a shame. Berserker, kill them."

"Shielder!"

Both Servants appeared at the same time. Berserker's axe-sword smashed against Mashu's shield and sent a huge shockwave that made both Masters cover their face.

"Oh, she can actually take a blow from my Heracles head on? That's not bad, I guess."

"Heh, the Shielder class is the best suited for defending against the might of a Berserker."

"An irregular class? Looks like the competition won't be a pushover, after all. But still, I need you out of the way so I can kill my onii-chan."

Gudako kept a careful eye on the battle in front of her. "What did he do to you, kidnap your family?"

"Yes! That's exactly what he did! He took my papa away from me!" Illya screamed back.

"Oh. Well, this is awkward. Can't you guys talk it out like civilized people?"

As if right on cue, Shirou came running outside.

"Woah, what's going on here?!"

"You!" Illya yelled at Shirou with pure malice. "Berserker, kill onii-chan!"

"Mashu, don't let him get past you!" Gudako shouted back.

"What?! Why does she want to kill me?!" Shirou shouted in shock.

"She said you stole her dad from her or something, I dunno!" Gudako grit her teeth as she watched Mashu weather the monstrous blows from Berserker. Fortunately, Mashu was very durable, and she was the best at stalling an enemy.

"What? I was adopted, I did no such thing!"

Gudako winced as Mashu staggered under a particularly heavy blow. "Use your Mana Defense!"

"Yes, Master!" Mashu deflected the next attack and managed to disarm Berserker.

"Retreat into the yard!" Gudako ordered as she pulled Shirou by the collar into the yard. Fighting out in the streets was no good.

"Berserker, get them!" Berserker quickly picked up his weapon as he chased them into the large yard in the Emiya estate.

"Shirou, you better summon something good, because Mashu can't win alone." Gudako pulled out a Saint Quartz and shoved it into Shirou's hands. "I saw a summoning circle in that shed of yours earlier, take this Quartz and put it in the circle and just pump all of your prana into it, don't even bother chanting. Go go go!"

He immediately did as he was told as he ran towards his shed. Gudako pulled out her Lancer card and tried to materialize Cu Chulainn, but failed.

"Damn, I'm not experienced enough to materialize both at the same time yet." she muttered.

"Keep him busy, help is on the way!" Gudako shouted as she saw a flash of light coming from the shed out of the corner of her eye.

"Saber, go help them fight off Berserker!" Shirou's voice rang out. Thanks to the handbook he read earlier, he had at least a vague idea of what to do.

"Yes, Master!"

A blonde Servant clad in blue leapt out with an invisible weapon and seamlessly entered the battle. Despite having never met each other before, they fell into a rhythm of sorts, instinctively switching in and out as Shielder focused on defending and Saber focused purely on attacking. Somehow, they covered each other perfectly.

Mashu simply followed her instincts as she would immediately step in front of the blue Saber to take one of Berserker's blows, and the Saber would automatically rush forward and strike back as soon as the shield moved out of the way. Every time Saber struck, she would immediately tag out with Shielder, who would quickly deflect the attack and tag out again. Through the coordinated use of Mana Burst and Mana Defense, they were able to keep pushing Berserker back.

Neither Servant questioned how they were able to work with such synergy as they systematically forced Berserker out of the Emiya estate and back out onto the streets.

"Grr... Berserker, we're leaving. I underestimated the both of you." Illya grit out, clearly bewildered and irritated by the impeccable teamwork between Shielder and Saber.

"Yes, please do. I'm so tired from fighting off three Servants tonight." Gudako yawned.

"Oh? Who were the other two that you fought?" Illya asked as Berserker picked her up and put her on his shoulder.

"Lancer and Archer. I wasn't even expecting to fight Archer, but that twintailed girl randomly got angry and attacked me."

"Twintailed girl...? Oh, you mean the Tohsaka heir! I saw her sobbing as I was heading here. I was planning on killing her, but when I saw her in such a pitiful state, I decided to just leave her alone. What did you do to her?"

"Eh, I just beat her up a bit and sent her packing. Now, why don't you go home already, I'm tired and I need to sleep."

"Hmph, fine. Don't think this is over. I'll be back for you, onii-chan! So stay alive until then!" Illya yelled as Berserker took her away.

Gudako checked her phone to see that she won a bunch of QP for driving off Berserker and gained a bunch of Master experience.

 _Hey, I think I can summon two Servants at once now!_

 _Congratulations, Senpai! I look forward to seeing you do so._

"Master, are you alright?" Saber asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, but... Tohsaka is a magus?!"

"Yeah, she's one of the Masters in this War. She was asking about you, I think she was trying to break into your house but I kicked her out. We fought off her Archer and drove her off. Don't worry, I didn't hurt her too bad." Gudako spoke up.

"B-but she's the school idol and the top of her class, and she's a magus?!"

"Do you not know the magi in your city or something?"

"Well, I've always kept what little magecraft I know to myself. Dad always warned me to keep it hidden, so I've never used any in front of other people. You're the only other magus I know of so far, Fujimaru-san."

"Huh, really? Maybe I should call Professor Romani later, see if he knows about the major magus families in this era..."

"Hm, what was that?"

"Oh, it was nothing, I was just talking to myself."

While Gudako and Shirou were talking, Saber was sizing up Mashu.

"You are... Shielder, correct?"

"Yes, I am Mashu Kyrielight. It's a pleasure to meet you, Saber."

"Is it wise to give out your True Name like that?" Saber questioned.

"Ah, I can assure you, it won't be a problem at all." Mashu replied.

"Is that so?" Saber went quiet for a bit, before continuing to speak.

"I don't know why, but I get a nostalgic feeling when I look at you, Mashu. I can see that you have the heart of a knight, so I will respond in kind. My True Name is Artoria Pendragon, the King of Knights. I pray that you will not break the trust I have placed in you by exposing my name to the enemies."

"Oh, no, I would never do that, my King."

Mashu froze.

"My King...? Eh? It felt like my body suddenly reacted on its own when I heard your name, but I don't really know why."

Artoria gave her a bit of a strange look. "Let's not concern ourselves about that for now. The way you fought earlier was splendid. I did not expect it to be so easy to fight by your side."

"Yes! I was only barely able to defend against all of Berserker's attacks before you were summoned. It became a lot easier when there's someone else doing the attacking for you. Thank you for saving us."

"I have a feeling that we'll get along just fine. By the way, are our Masters siblings? They both look very much alike."

"No, they're not related. At least, I don't think they are." Mashu replied. "Why don't we head inside?"

* * *

Everyone prepares to retire for the night. As Shirou heads towards his bedroom, Saber dutifully follows him.

"Eh, you're coming in too, Saber?" he asks.

"Of course. As your Servant, it is my duty to protect you, even as you sleep." Saber replies.

"B-but, sleeping in the same room together, is just-" Shirou stutters.

"I don't see the problem. After all, aren't those two sharing the same room?" Saber points towards Mashu and Gudako, who were heading towards the bathroom.

"But they're both girls, though."

"Just listen to her, Emiya." Gudako called out. "Didn't you read the handbook? Don't fight with your own Servant over trivial stuff. Besides, it's literally her job, so don't deny her that."

 _Emiya?_ Saber thought to herself. She decided to ask about it later.

"Ah, well if you put it that way, then-"

"Very good, Master." Saber pulled Shirou into his room and made him lay down on the futon. "Now, it's important for you to be fully rested so you can be in peak condition if a battle should occur. I shall sit right here and watch over you."

"Fine, fine. But can you not call me Master? If we're going to be partners, then call me Shirou."

"Very well, Shirou."

Shirou tried to sleep, but he could feel Saber's eyes boring into him as she sat right next to his futon.

"D-do you really have to stare at me like that?" Shirou asked.

"Of course, this is my job."

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Wow, what a nice bathroom, Mashu! We really lucked out by getting rayshifted into this guy's house."

"Yes, Senpai. This house has a very cozy feeling."

"Yeah, coziness isn't something that Chaldea has. Well, let's go shower, Mashu." Gudako said as she started removing her clothes.

"Ah, I don't really need to shower if I stay in my Servant form-"

"Nonsense! You might be a Demi-Servant, but you're still a girl and a human. Don't throw that part of you away, okay?"

"Y-yes, Senpai!" Mashu switched out of her Servant form and enthusiastically began removing her clothing. The two of them took a quick shower before throwing a shirt on and going to bed.

"Tomorrow's a Sunday, so I am going to sleep in!" Gudako loudly declared before burying herself under the sheets, making Mashu giggle.

 _As long as I'm by Senpai's side, everything will be alright..._ Mashu thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Matou Sakura slowly pulled herself into a sitting position on her bed. She looked terrible, her hair was a tangled mess and her eyes were all red and puffy.

After hearing the news of Shirou's death from Rin, she had spent most of the night sobbing and cried herself to sleep. When she finally got up, she looked totally dead inside as she slowly and mechanically went through her morning routine. She didn't bother eating breakfast, she simply stayed in her room and sat on her bed.

When it was almost noon, she stood up, changed her clothes, and left the house as she slowly walked towards the residence of her beloved Emiya-senpai. Even if he was gone, she still wanted to visit the cozy house one last time.

This didn't go unnoticed by one Matou Zouken, who simply let his granddaughter go ahead and leave.

 _Oh, did the boy die? If she's finally broken, then my plans will go much more smoothly..._

* * *

"Senpai, you should get up. It's almost lunch time."

Gudako groaned as she pulled herself up and yawned. The sun was already up and shining through the windows.

"Alright, Mashu. I'm gonna go to the bathroom to freshen up, wanna come?"

"Y-yes, Senpai."

Mashu had taken the words of her Senpai to heart, so instead of just switching to Servant form to get her body cleaned up, she decided that she would brush her teeth and wash her face just like a normal person would do.

After the two girls got ready, they went out to the living room where they saw Saber sitting at the table and Shirou cooking in the kitchen.

"Ah, you two are up. Lunch will be ready soon!" Shirou called out.

"Thanks a lot, Emiya!" Gudako called back. Meanwhile, Saber was staring at Mashu.

"Shielder, what happened to you? I do not sense your presence as a Servant anymore."

"It's a long story, but I'll explain to you after lunch is ready, Saber." Mashu explained. Saber simply nodded and continued to sit at the table stoically.

"Oh, Mashu, we have to spin the ServantStop!" Gudako ran to the yard as Mashu quickly followed behind her.

She swiped at a spot in the air, and a small pile of QP and Embers fell out, along with a white disk-shaped object.

"Mashu, time to eat~"

"Y-yes, Senpai!"

Mashu took the Embers and bit down on one, only to be hit by a surge of pain as she felt like she bit down on a chunk of rock.

"O-ow, my teef hurt..." Mashu clutched her mouth in pain.

"O-oops, I think you have to change into your Servant form before you can eat those..."

Mashu quickly changed into her Servant form and she was able to eat all the Embers properly.

"Yes, that went better this time. I've leveled up, Senpai."

"Sweet! Hey, do you know what this thing is?" Gudako asked as she held up the weird disk.

"I'm not really sure, but it's clearly magical in nature." Mashu held the disk in her hands before she handed it back and released her Servant form. "Why don't you call the Professor?"

"Hey, that's a good idea." Gudako pulled out her phone and started dialing a long string of numbers and letters before the video chat went through.

"Yo, Professor!"

"Hi there, Gudako-chan! What's up?"

"Nothing much, we fought three Servants in one night, but we're okay."

"What?! Three?!"

"Hehe, yeah. We met this guy named Shirou and we're staying at his house, but it seems like all the other Masters wanna murder him or something. But we're okay, so don't worry about us. He's a pretty cool guy and he's letting us stay at his place. It's a nice house."

"That's good to hear. Anything else that I should know?"

"We fought against the Lancer Cu Chulainn, who was trying to murder Shirou. Mashu fought him to a standstill and I managed to catch him. Oh yeah, we also fought and won against this girl and her Archer. I think they were trying to break into the house but we drove them off. I ended up taking half of the girl's money and made a real killing, she must be from one of those rich magus families or something. And we got this too!" Gudako held up the Craft Essence, Gandr.

"Hey, that's a nice drop! You should use it on Cu Chulainn since he's a Quick Servant."

"Yeah, that sounds good! By the way, do you know what this thing is?" Gudako asked while holding up the white disk.

"Oh! That's a blank Saint Graph! You're really lucky, you know that? Just carry it on you and it'll feed off any ambient prana from the connection between you and your Servants. It'll eventually form into a Servant card once you keep it around for long enough, and then the resulting Servant is all yours."

"So I just keep it on me while walking around till it hatches like an egg?"

"Er, yes, you could put it that way."

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Fujimaru-san, could you get the door please? Thanks!" Shirou's voice called out.

"Sure, no problem!" Gudako shouted back. "Sorry, Professor, looks like I gotta go."

"No problem, it was nice talking to you guys. Make sure you take care of yourselves, alright?"

"Of course! Bye, Professor!" Gudako and Mashu waved at Romani before the call disconnected.

"Well, let's go get the door." The two of them made their way to the front door before opening it.

They stared at a purple-haired girl who was looking rather disheveled.

"E-Emiya-senpai?" The girl whispered in a small voice.

"Emiya? Oh, you're here to see Shirou. Yeah, he's in the kitchen right now." Gudako replied.

"P-please, let me see him!" The girl had a look of desperation as she tried to enter but stumbled and nearly fell if Mashu didn't manage to catch her in time.

"Ah, I-I'm so sorry, I just, I was told that he was d-dead..." she replied while looking down on the ground.

"Dead? I'm sure the reports of his death were greatly exaggerated. Come on, let's go in." Gudako and Mashu let the poor girl drape her arms over their shoulders as they led her in.

"So, what's your name?" Gudako asked.

"Ah, my name is Matou Sakura. May I ask what your names are?"

"I'm Fujimaru Ritsuka, and this is my reliable kouhai, Mashu Kyrielight, given name first. I'm Shirou's... long lost sister. Yeah, that's right, I'm his sister!"

"It's nice to meet you, Matou-san. May I ask what your relation to Emiya-san is?" Mashu asked politely.

"I'm Emiya-senpai's kouhai." Sakura replied. The two purple-haired girls smiled at each other. Truly, the bond between fellow kouhai was powerful.

"Heh, both of you are our reliable purple-haired kouhais. I'm sure we'll all get along well."

"Y-yes!" Sakura and Mashu replied at the same time, then they started laughing.

"Yo, Emiya! Your kouhai is here to see you!"

Shirou had just finished cooking and was plating all of the dishes. "Oh, Sakura, nice to see you-"

Sakura immediately ran and knocked Shirou to the ground in a tight hug as she started to cry.

"S-senpai, you're alright. I-I thought you were dead!"

Shirou looked bewildered before he quickly connected the dots. "Ah, no. I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry, Sakura, I haven't left you, alright?" Shirou tried to comfort the sobbing girl.

Meanwhile, Gudako quickly typed up a message on her phone and showed it to Shirou while he was hugging Sakura.

 _I...am...your sister now?_ he read the message detailing their cover story silently. _Huh, I guess having a sibling is nice._


	4. FGO GO 4

After about a minute of hugging and crying into her Senpai's shoulder, Sakura started shaking.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Shirou asked worriedly as her body began heating up and her breathing became shallow.

 _N-no, why now?! Not in front of Senpai!_ Sakura mentally screamed as the Crest Worms sent their aphrodisiac into her bloodstream. Apparently her literal roller-coaster of emotions and the happiness of seeing her Senpai alive and well were agitating the worms.

"N-no, it's nothing..." Sakura replied with a blushing face and a half-lidded gaze, making Shirou gulp. Sakura fought with all of her being to not pin Shirou down to the floor and take him right then and there.

 _I've never seen her with a face like that..._ Shirou thought to himself before he replied. "Are you sure? You can stay here if you want-"

"It's okay, I'll be here later for dinner. Ishouldreallygonow!"

Sakura quickly stood up and bowed to Shirou, Gudako, and Mashu, not noticing Saber at all as she awkwardly shuffled away and ran outside while trying not to move her thighs too much.

"Well, that was odd." Gudako spoke up after a bit of awkward silence.

* * *

Sakura ran all the way home without stopping and immediately entered her bedroom and locked the door.

Her body still burning with desire, she quickly threw off all her clothes and lay down on her bed.

"I... I ran away..." Sakura curled up into a ball as she trembled with shame.

"Senpai will never accept a filthy girl like me..." Sakura mumbled to herself as her hands reached towards her lower body...

* * *

"Itadakimasu!"

Mashu and Saber looked at the food curiously. It was miso soup, rice, vegetables and some fish prepared in typical Japanese style.

"Ahh~ I haven't had real food in so long! Chaldea food is so bland." Gudako was excited at the prospect of eating an actual home-cooked meal.

"I-I've never eaten anything outside of Chaldea, so I wouldn't know..." Mashu added.

"I hope the food is to your liking, Saber. You look like a ruler of a country or something along that line, so you're probably used to eating only the highest quality meals-"

"Shirou." Saber grabbed Shirou by the shoulders after taking a few bites. "Your cooking is delicious."

"Ah, really? To have my food praised by a hero of legend is an honor." Shirou scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "I am curious, though. What kind of food did you eat in your own era?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it." For a moment, Saber looked truly haunted as she thought about the "food" that she and her subordinates ate every day. "Just know that I infinitely prefer your cooking to what I ate in life."

"Amazing, so this is what home-cooked food tastes like." Mashu commented with stars in her eyes.

"Hey, I was just curious, so I hope you don't mind, but where are you from?" Shirou asked Gudako.

"Hmm, that's actually a difficult question to answer. Should we tell them, Mashu?"

"If we're to be allies with them, then yes, I think that's a good idea, Senpai."

"Alright then. In short, we're like time travelers. We're from around, what, a decade in the future?"

"Yes, a decade sounds about right. We might be in a different timeline, though."

Shirou and Saber were openly staring at the two of them.

"We're from Chaldea Security Organization. Basically they send Masters all over the timelines to make sure that no anomalies show up and mess up the Human Order." Gudako explained.

"Yes, if anyone tries to do anything that would modify human history, then a team is sent out to deal with the problem as soon as possible. If major turning points in history are changed, then it would lead to the collapse of humanity's future." Mashu added.

"Holy Grail Wars seem to be hotspots for this sort of stuff. Honestly, we don't particularly care about actually winning the Grail, we just need to make sure that someone doesn't make a crazy wish that would incinerate all of humanity or something like that."

There was an awkward silence that lingered in the air for a bit.

"I'm sorry, this was just a lot to take in. But do you have any proof that you really are from the future?" Saber asked.

"Um, do we have anything to prove that we're from the future?" Gudako asked Mashu.

"How about your phone?" she asked.

"Oh! Right, this will definitely work." Gudako pulled out a futuristic looking phone (by 2004 standards) eliciting a curious stare from Shirou.

Gudako pointed the ServantDex at Saber.

 _Artoria Pendragon, the King of Knights._

 _This particular King Arthur was from a timeline where the King was in fact, a female. She boasts excellent statistics across all of her parameters, but as a result, requires a high amount of magical energy from the Master to properly unleash her full power in combat. Her most famous sword, Excalibur, is shrouded in Invisible Air to conceal it from the enemy, for even the slightest glance would be enough to discern her true identity._

 _Her current class is Saber, though she can also qualify for other classes as well, such as Rider or Lancer. But her other weapons are lacking in fame compared to Excalibur, so summoning her in a different class is less likely._

Saber fell silent.

"So, that device allows you to instantly see a Servant's identity, huh? So you do speak the truth." Saber spoke up after a moment's pause.

"Saber is King Arthur?!" Shirou exclaimed.

Saber nodded. "Yes. Despite the legends, I am indeed a woman. But for the sake of my kingdom and my people, I concealed my gender."

"Wow... It must have been tough having to live like that. But still, the sacrifices you made are worthy of respect."

"You really think that?" Saber asked, and Shirou just nodded.

"And also, Mashu is what you call a Demi-Servant."

"That's right. I am a human who has a Heroic Spirit bonded to my body. As a result, I can switch between my human a Servant form, but ultimately I'm still a living human." Mashu transformed into her Shielder form to make a point.

"With this irrefutable proof, I can only accept your words as the truth. I have many questions I would like to ask, but I will save them for a later date." Saber said.

"So," Shirou spoke up. "You guys are basically trying to prevent any disasters from happening because of the War, right?"

Gudako and Mashu nodded.

"I also hope to prevent innocent people from getting dragged into the conflict, so will you help us?"

"Of course. I mean, you fed us and let us stay in this nice house, and we're not actually planning on taking the Grail anyways. As long as you don't make a destructive wish, we have no issue with helping you."

The two shook hands, and as they did so, Mashu's protective aura seemed to wash over both Shirou and Saber.

"Ah, that must be one of my defensive skills. It increases the defensive power of all of our allies. It's not a big boost as most of it goes towards Senpai, but I hope it will help."

"Do not worry, your help is greatly appreciated. You must guard your own Master above all others, as I, too, have put the greatest priority on ensuring my own Master's safety. It is completely understandable." Saber replied.

Mashu and Gudako offered to do the dishes, so Shirou and Saber went to do some planning on their own.

After a while, they came back outside and announced that they had to go to the Church for something.

"I see. Me and Mashu planned on heading outside to buy some clothes too."

"Anyways, we'll be off. Here, hold onto this." Shirou produces a house key and hands it to Gudako.

"Wow, you're really trusting me with this?"

"Yeah, I figured it would be nice to have some trust between us since we're going to be allies. Besides, we're pretending to be siblings, so I thought it was fitting."

"I see, thanks a lot, Emiya!"

The two were about to walk out, when Gudako realized Saber wasn't in spirit form.

"Wait, is Saber planning to follow you around in her armor?"

"Ah, I didn't think about that! Hang on, maybe there's something in the shed that she can wear."

Shirou runs off to his shed. After a while, he returns with a black suit and tie.

Saber's eyes widen when she sees the outfit.

"This was what I found in the storage. For some reason, I felt like it would fit you. It's still clean since it was well stored. You don't mind, do you...?"

"Ah, no. I was just slightly surprised, that's all. Just give me a moment to change."

Saber quickly exited the room and returned with the suit on.

"Wow, it really does fit you, Saber."

"Er, yes. Shall we be on our way? I will explain everything as we walk."

The two of them left towards the Church to do whatever it was that they were planning to do.

"Well, Mashu, let's go down to the shopping district."

* * *

 _At the Miyama Shopping District_

"Wow, this is a pretty nice town." Gudako commented as they strolled down the streets. Mashu was completely captivated by the sights.

"Amazing, there's so many people here. It's so lively!"

"I know, right? Here, let's go to that clothing store."

The two girls entered and went around trying on different outfits.

"Have you ever been shopping before, Mashu?"

"Ah, no. I've never left Chaldea before, so there's a lot of things that I've never experienced yet."

"Is that so? In that case, we'll just have to make a lot of memories, okay?"

"Y-yes!"

Mashu ended up picking out a blue and white plaid sundress. Gudako went for a white skirt with an orange top. They also stocked up on basic things like socks and underwear.

"Should we also get something for Saber, Senpai?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea. We can repay them even if it's just a tiny bit. She's around our size, so it shouldn't be too hard to pick something out."

They ended up picking a blue dress with a white blouse. For some reason, they thought it would suit her. She also picked up a Hawaiian shirt and some pants for Lancer. She didn't want him to be left out.

Gudako paid for everything with her bank card that contained her winnings (which currently consisted of Tohsaka Rin's money) and they left.

The two of them spent the next hour taking a stroll around the shopping district since Mashu wanted to see more Miyama. They went around looking at stores and buying food from the various shops.

"Did you have fun, Mashu?"

"Yes! All of these new things, I enjoyed experiencing them all with you!"

They started to head back to the Emiya residence, only to see Rin off in the distance. They didn't go unnoticed, as Rin also saw them.

"Mashu, run! Blend into the crowd!"

It was a bit difficult trying to run through the crowd while carrying bags of clothing, but they managed. Gudako looked behind her shoulder to see Rin start to catch up. Clearly she was sneaking a bit of reinforcement into her legs.

"I-is she going to call out her Servant?" Mashu asked as they ran.

"I doubt it, there's way too many people here. As long as you don't change into Shielder, she won't be able to track you!" Gudako looked behind her shoulder again to see that Rin was getting even closer.

"Mashu, turn left into that store! I am going to activate my Noble Phantasm!"

"Senpai, what-" Mashu was cut off as Gudako shoved her into a random store on the left.

* * *

"Excuse me, did you see an orange-haired girl pass by here?" Rin asked a young man with black hair and blue eyes.

"Orange-haired girl? Yeah, I saw her run over there." Gudao pointed in a random direction.

"I see, thank you very much." Rin gave a polite bow before running off in that direction.

"Whew..." Gudao sighed as he let out a breath that he had been holding.

"W-w-w-wha?" Mashu, who had witnessed the whole thing, was gaping like a fish as her mouth kept opening and closing.

"Shhh... this is my secret, okay?" Gudao covered Mashu's mouth.

The two of them left the shopping district as they headed back towards the Emiya residence.

"This is my secret skill. I can change gender at will!" Gudao explained.

"B-but but but?" Mashu babbled incoherently.

Gudao shrugged. "Most mobage protagonists can switch genders at will. It's nothing special." Gudao replied.

Mashu reached out with her hands and started rubbing and poking at Gudao's face and chest in an attempt to see if this was real or if her eyes were playing tricks on her.

"You having fun?"

Mashu's face turned a bright shade of scarlet as she started stammering. "O-of course not! I-I mean..."

"Haha, I was just teasing you." Gudao looked around to make sure there were no witnesses. Then, he changed.

There was no bright flash, no burst of magical energy. It just simply _happened_. One moment he was Gudao, the next moment she was Gudako. The clothes also changed to match the current gender.

Mashu was gawking at the impossible event that had just happened.

"Hehe, this will be our secret, okay?" Gudako asked.

"Y-yes, Senpai."

"Come on then, let's go."

Gudako grabbed Mashu by the arm and gave her a big smile as they continued down the road.

At that moment, Mashu decided that she would always follow her Senpai, even if s/he? was a strange person.


End file.
